Fresh Start
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: First night makorra spends after getting back together. Book 4


A/N: No, this isn't le sexy times, this is cuddly times.

"Korra! I'm back!", the fire bender said as he locked the door to his apartment.

"Shower!", she yelled back.

He was a little surprised at first that Korra had tried to pick up where they left off. With her t-shirts in the drawers under his, and her toothbrush in his bathroom.

"Oh…um ok! I picked up some noodles and dumplings!", he shouted back.

"The good kind?", she asked.

"Yeah, you wanna-"

"Hold on! I'll be out in a second!", she called back.

He shook his head as he brought the food to the counter and started to unpack it from the bag, and when he turned, he was greeted by a freshly showered Korra, with dripping short hair, a loose t-shirt, and blue lacey underwear. He knew a blush crept up his cheeks.

She strolled over and leaned up to kiss her boyfriend hello before her attention was grabbed by the food. Mako on the other hand had his attention on something else.

As Korra took a dumping into her mouth, Mako had embraced her from behind and kiss her clean wet neck. She smelled just as good as he remembered. She acknowledged him as she chewed.

"Hi sweetie.", she greeted with a mouth full of dumpling.

"You couldn't wait to shower with me?", he said into her neck.

"You take too long. And there's no way I'm helping you wash your hair again.", she laughed.

"I like it when you do it.", he whined.

"You like that somebody else is doing the work.", she retorted.

"Your fingers feel nice though.", he said as he smiled through his kisses.

"My fingers were made to kick asses, not massage heads.", she said as she grabbed another dumpling.

"Why not both? You massage my back a lot.", he said.

"Cause it's sexy.", she smiled.

He turned her around to face him so he could kiss her. But before he connected their lips, Korra took the dumpling in her hand, and popped it in Mako's mouth.

"Nope.", she grinned.

"Why not?", he muffled through the dumpling.

"Cause I said so."

Then she strolled over to the small dining table with the rest of the dumplings. Mako pouted and followed behind with the noodles.

The pair engaged in their normal conversation, but in between each subject, Mako would always try to lean in and sneak a quick kiss. On his fourth attempt, Korra grabbed his nose.

"Ow! What the hell Korra?", he exclaimed as she pinched his nose.

"You can have a kiss later.", she responded before she sipped some water.

"Why not right now? And please let go!", he asked.

"Cause this is your karma.", she grinned.

"For what?", he asked.

"For not refilling your condom supply.", she said, releasing her grip.

"What? I have plenty!", he retorted.

"They expired four months ago Mako."

Oh right. He bought those three years ago.

"Well I can just go out and-"

"Nope. You're spending the evening with me."

"I'll be gone for-"

"We haven't cuddled in bed for three years and frankly I don't wanna wait any longer Mako!"

She didn't mean for it to come out so loud.

"Sorry. I just-"

"I call the right side!"

He sprung up from his seat and ran into the bedroom. Her head followed him in his direction as she laughed and ran after him. Once she got in, she could hear the sound of running water. She peaked in and saw him with a tube of toothpaste.

"You're done with your food?", she asked with a smile.

"For now yeah, I just don't want you to do deal with bad breath.", he said before the swishing sound of his toothbrush took over.

"Fine, I'll pack it up officer hygiene.", she teased.

After she put the food away she returned to be greeted by Mako changing into his bed clothes. And she wasn't focusing on Mako's flexing perfect abs. Not at all. She smirked as she went to her evening preparations.

Mako on the other hand, had decided to get back at her for her earlier denial of kisses. He went and hid behind the open door, and as she walked out, Mako had snuck her in a tight hug. As he popped out she yelped a bit out of surprise, but she started laughing as Mako tickled her neck with kisses.

"You scared the shit out of me!", she said as he left her neck.

"Karma.", he replied.

She shook her head at him before she pressed a quick peck to his cheek. She only giggled cause she knew he was left unsatisfied. He silenced her with the kiss he'd been wanting to give all evening. As his arms tightened around her, she began to run her fingers through his black locks. When the kiss broke, their foreheads touched.

"Hmm…minty.", Mako said breaking the silence.

She grinned as she pulled him into another quick peck on the lips. Then she guided him towards the bed, and they scurried under the comforter. As their limbs tangled together, Mako took in what was around him. Korra was still smelled just as intoxicating as he remembered. Her skin was just as cool and smooth. Her kisses were still addicting. And she still fit perfectly in his embrace. As he spooned her, he snuggled back into her neck. He did miss her long hair, but she was still the beautiful goddess he adored.

"I love you Mako.", she whispered.

She could feel him grin against her skin.

"I love you too."

They drifted off into sleep. They needed this fresh start.


End file.
